Over time, advancements in technology have produced smaller devices with increased functionality, such as wireless connectivity. As devices decrease in size, their portability increases. Thus, smaller devices with wireless connectivity allow users to easily move the devices from place to place while remaining in contact with a corresponding wireless network. However, these smaller forms can pose challenges for reliability when it comes to wireless connectivity. More particularly, the physical constraints of these smaller forms can affect how efficiently a corresponding antenna radiates wireless signals which, in turn, impacts the smaller devices' ability to maintain a wireless connection.